A Dark View Of Life 2 The Pyscho's View
by YamiKatie
Summary: Malik gets a lot of attention. But what about his yami? Just 'cos he's insane doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings. Remember though, he doesn't think of himself as insane. He prefers the term 'different.' Smile and humour him.


YamiKatie: Yeah, I reposted this. Shoot me.

Yami Malik: BANG!

YamiKatie: Dammit, I didn't mean it!

Yami Malik: Ha ha! points and laughs

YamiKatie: Excuse me? That HURT! You shot me!

Yami Malik: So?

YamiKatie: Anyway, here it is- the long awaited sequel to "A Dark View Of Life" !!! This one is about Yami Malik's thoughts and views.

Yami Malik: Wohoo!

YamiKatie: glares at him While I can't deny the fact that he is both psychotic and insane-

Yami Malik: Hey! I happen to be a little sensitive about my ahem different views.

YamiKatie: ignores him pointedly I tried to show things as I thought he sees them, and try to provide reasons (of a sort) for why he does the things he does. This is supposed to be his thoughts just before he duels Yami Bakura and Malik.

Spoiler Yes, he does win. Bakura, Yami Bakura and Malik become trapped in the Shadow Realm after this. This is one of the reasons I hate Yami Malik, because apart from the fact that his character in general has very little depth, he hurt my three most favourite characters in Yu-gi-oh.

But, as you should all know by now, I specialise in angst fics, and in showing alternative points of view. So here you go. Oh yeah, sometimes Yami Bakura is referred to as "the Tomb Robber," and sometimes as "the Thief."

This fic was…interesting to write, as very little is known about "the Psycho" and I had work quite hard to get myself into his shoes, as it were. Please tell me what you all think!

Yami Malik: I'll tell you what I think! I think it's totally-

YamiKatie: Crap?

Yami Malik: blinks how did you guess?

YamiKatie: rolls eyes at invisible audience Never mind. Also, if you like this then check out the original "Dark View" fic, which is the world from Yami Bakura's point of view.

Yami Malik: Stupid Tomb Robber…

YamiKatie: smirking If his fic is so bad, then how come its got more reviews than yours?

Yami Malik: Luck. Pure luck.

YamiKatie: Whatever. Oh, and this is PG-13 for a bit of bad language, and well, it's Yami Malik so what did you expect?

A Dark View Of Life 2: The Psycho's View

Today is a very special day. Be happy for me. Today I am going to watch my hikari die, and laugh.

Technically speaking, he won't actually die, but what's the difference between that and being trapped in the Shadow Realm forever? Not much.

At first it was going to a straightforward duel, more or less. But no, that wasn't good enough for the Tomb Robber. He wanted to raise the stakes: loser gets trapped in the Shadow Realm for eternity, and winner gets the Millennium Rod. I agreed, of course. I relish the prospect of seeing the Tomb Robber banished forever almost as much as I do for my own hikari.

I hate him, obviously. Can't think of a single waking moment when I haven't. He thinks he's so damn tough, the way he hangs out with the Tomb Robber, coming up with petty plots to steal the Items and kill the Pharaoh. And so arrogant as well, dressing like a punk and trying to act like one.

Interesting though, the way he makes up for his lack of common sense with dress sense. The combats aren't too bad, considering what he could have chosen. And the cloak radiates a sense of _evil._ At least he got that part right.

A pity he got everything else very, very wrong. Like me, for instance. He thinks of himself as all knowing, and yet he didn't even realise I was here until I took over his body for only the second time. Yes, I certainly messed up all his precious plans. Oh, the look on the Pharaoh's face. It was priceless. Especially after I stood up and told him that I would kill him in the end. And I will, I swear to Ra I will. The main question bothering me is _how._ I want it to be slow. And painful, obviously. Which rules out sending him to the Shadow Realm. Perhaps I will slit his throat. Stand there as his lifeblood pours onto the ground. Laughing. Always laughing.

Psychotic, they call me. Insane. But I'll show them. I may think differently from most people, but if you take "most people" as meaning the Pharaoh and his friends, then being different is definitely a good thing. I get my kicks from killing people, and I'm not afraid to admit it. The sense of satisfaction as the lifeless body slumps to the ground, still twitching…it gives me such a feeling of achievement. That sudden rush of adrenaline, knowing you've ended someone's life…so addictive, leaving me hungering for more. I love killing. I do.

In a way I feel regret, that I'll never get to physically annihilate my hikari, as I've always wanted to. In my daydreams, I picture the different ways that I'll do it…choking, stabbing, drowning…so many ways. I'm spoilt for choice, really.

Before, of course, it wouldn't have been possible to kill him without hurting myself as well. But now everything has changed. The gratification I felt, as I expelled him from his own body, his final mental cry…so pleasing, hearing his pain, his helpless anger. It's almost as if we've swopped places. Now he's the spirit, bodiless, forced to reside in the Tomb Robber's head. A useful idea of mine, I think. His constant complains, condemning me to the wrath of Ra for what I've done, now finally gone. It's just me. In this body. Formerly his, of course, but he won't be getting it back in a hurry. I'll see to that.

It's amusing how he always considered himself "the bad guy," evil yet _cool,_ but now he considers himself in the right, thinking he deserves sympathy. Well , he won't get any sympathy from me. I doubt the Tomb Robber will lower himself to that level either. Another of my hikari's many weaknesses – despite all his boasts and rants that he will get revenge on the Pharaoh and all his friends; he still values friendship, to a certain degree. The fool. Perhaps he thinks the Tomb Robber cares about his predicament. Ha. I know better. That bastard who is sheltering my light is just as egotistic and self-loving as the Pharaoh. Can't my half-witted hikari see that his "friend" is only doing this to get the Millennium Rod? This is my hikari's last chance, his only chance in fact, to get his body back. If I were him I wouldn't entrust that last chance to the Thief. But of course I'm not going to tell him that.

When you're as different as me, you don't have many friends. I simply don't care. Really. More friends means more opportunities to betray you, more potential enemies. The Tomb Robber's hikari seems to have learnt that lesson, at least.

It doesn't matter to me in the slightest that my hikari and I don't get on. Why the fuck should I care? He's weak. I'm strong. That's all there is to it. Hmm. I wonder if he's found out the true killer of his father yet. It was me, of course. Amusing though, watching him stalk the Pharaoh, vowing vengeance, never knowing the true murderer was much closer to home. Our meddling sister probably told him the truth. It doesn't matter. The more he hates me, the easier it will become for me to win. Hatred clouds judgement. Even I know that.

After all, just because I want to destroy everyone doesn't mean I hate them. What a waste of emotions. Anyway, 99.999% of the earth's population are useless sheep, weaklings, their mere existence a waste of time. Removing them will do the world a favour. Because of course there's that other 0.001%. Me.

I see nothing wrong in wanting to obliterating the world, wishing to create a new one worthy of my rule. Purifying my future habitat, making it deserving of my presence. Sometimes, if I close my eyes, for a moment I can convince myself that it is already happening, with no weak little hikaris or arrogant three thousand year old spirits around to bother me. Actually, I don't consider the Thief a proper rival, his shadow powers insignificant compared to my own abilities, but he is a fucking nuisance. Yet another person for my cowardly little light to hide behind. It doesn't matter though. I'll destroy him as well. He'll pay the price for protecting my weaker half.

Weak people are poison, the scum of the earth. They must be eliminated. And I will be the one to do it. Not forgetting our sister. Interfering and sentimental as usual, she is nothing without the Tauk. I will break her. And I will laugh.

It's happening. Can't you feel it? The call of destiny. I will defeat them. In the end, I'll defeat them all.

YamiKatie: Pleasant guy, isn't he? rolls eyes Well, I tried. Feedback is always welcome. meaningful look I like to know what people think of my fics.

I'm toying with the idea of doing a Yami (Yugi) fic along the same lines, y'know, his point of view and so forth. I'm not sure though, as I don't generally write Yami-based fics, and also, he doesn't really have many reasons to feel sorry for himself. It could end up turning into an angst/humour (if such a thing even exists) as I've thought up some pretty good Yami-based jokes. Hmm. I'll have to think about that idea. Although it would round the whole "Dark View" thing off nicely, turning it into a trilogy of yami views. One thing I've noticed about these three dark halves is that, although they all hate each other and have pretty different personalities, they all share one trait: arrogance. For Ra's sake, would it kill them to admit they were wrong for once?

Yami Malik: I'm not arrogant! I… just have a lot of self-confidence.

Yami Katie: Uh huh. Anyhoo, to all those Malik fans out there, yes I KNOW this fic slags him off a lot, but what did you expect from Yami no Malik? Shoneun-ai?

Yami Malik: Ugh. You even try that and I'll…

YamiKatie: Yes?

Yami Malik: …Kill you?

YamiKatie: How…original.


End file.
